chromegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Number Quest
Number Quest ''is an upcoming platforming game scheduled to be released on March 3, 2014. The game follows a new number called "Unt". Unt tries to fit in with the rest of the numbers, but fails at every chance. However, an evil number known as "One Klingion" is plotting to destroy the Numberverse and become the "Supreme Number". Unt, wanting to show everyone that he is a hero, sets out on a quest to stop One Klingion and his evil deeds. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that of ''Rayman Origins. TBA Areas/Levels Area 1: Number City After Unt spots One Klingion, Unt runs to his castle. In Level 1, everything has happy faces on them. In Level 2, hazards appear. In Level 3, traps appear. In Level 4, everything actually goes okay until the Doom Button for Level 5 in pushed. When you enter Level 5 the boss is a giant bull. It rams everywhere and knocks over buildings. You can use the broken shards of glass and throw them at the bull to defeat him. Area 2: Forest of Animals and Stuff In the forest, you are holding a flashlight. Just like Slender, a piano tone is heard when you spot a number named Centuple. Centuple becomes your sidekick throughout the game and helps you. Slenderman can be seen in a house with a tie hung on the door. The boss is FireWaterGuy, an online nerd who focuses on Internet domination. Area 3: Cave Calamity After that, Centuple and Unt get caved in a cave. While there, Centuple sits down and explains that there is an artifact in the castle that can make you respected twice as much and you get one wish from it. In the cavem you confront a bear who almost claws you to death. Centuple in knocked senseless into a wall. The bear smashes the cave open. Area 4: Ancient Ruins of Ancient-iness About a day later, Centuple wakes up and they spot One Klingion. A mini boss is shown and One Klingion is defeated. You then come across a lamp. Centuple rubs it as soon as his pupil sees it. But it's just a lamp, so he puts it in his pocket. At the end, the lamp wobbles, but breaks, making a monster come out. After the battle, Centuple gets a head start for Area 5. Area 5: Cloud Palace In Area 5, Unt and Centuple meet Single, who was voting for president. Centuple, showing rage and anger for him always bossing him around, wrecks everything, but offscreen, so you find him in the rubble. The president speaks lines foreshadowing something. Area 6: Machine Madness This is the hardest world, so we'll provide you with a walkthrough. Level 1: Jump over the first blade and jump on the next one, which breaks. Jump over the spikes until you come across a mashy spike plate. Simply jump on top of it and line yourself up with the hole to win the level. Mini level: Jump left, right, left, left then right. Level 3 (Level 2 wasn't included in the American version): Stand a few inches away from the saw, then jump, or else you'll get caught. After that, there are two mashy spike plates. Do the same as above to win. Level 4: In Level 4, there is an impassable door, so you have to climb up to the roof. There are no hazards as a warning to the boss next level. Level 5: Jump left, then right over the saws. The fifth saw you have to jump on, because if you jump on the platform it traps you. Now jump on where it tells you to for the first, fourth and tenth platforms. The lever code after is up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right. After, just run right and jump to avoid the moving spikes. Quickly pull the lever to stop the spikes. The boss is Saw Man. Saw Man shoots spikes. You have to throw one at him to win. Area 7: Deadly Lava Land of Death and Deathy Doom In the first final boss chamber, Unt sees One Klingion, who decides not to arrest you, but to kill you. So One Klingion is not what you shoot. Shoot the background's core powering his weapon. After five hits he will try to block it. So, go left or right and aim for the opposing platform, which bounces off and attacks the core. After that, Centillion is gone so you have to search the entire castle until you find the Artifact Chamber, where Centillion is. He finds the artifact he was chatting about. He then accidently breaks it, morphing him into a hideous floating beast. This is the final boss, truly. First, avoid his Tabuu-like attacks. Wait until he opens his mouth where a small blue core is shown. Shoot it five times to win. Centuple is back to normal, and The following day, They are seen in the news together -- Unt and Centuple. Ut gets a medal. The end. In the credits, 2 is seen carrying Unt because he fell asleep during the credits. Reception TBA Category:Games